


If you do...

by secret_look



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret_look/pseuds/secret_look
Summary: No podía, ni hablar, era imposible resistirEsa cinta ahí, esos labios así, ese pelo asá, esos ojos...Mi autocontrol está en -100%Pequeño, vete, por tu bien
Relationships: Bambam - Relationship, junior - Relationship, niorbam
Collections: KOREAN POP STARS





	If you do...

**Author's Note:**

> También llamado: Gata mala pasiva

Aish, me está matando, ¿es que no puede salir normal?, ya sé que tiene que verse sexy y eso porque este comeback es así, pero.... ¿acaso no puede verse sexy a un nivel normal en vez de verse porno total?

-Yo te maldigo BamBam -susurró entredientes para que nadie escuchara

Jr se fue de allí totalmente indignado mientras el menor continuaba posando ante la cámara y el resto estaba distraído, Jin había tenido suficiente para sus pantalones, como siguiera viendo eso una pequeña molestia se iba a convertir en toda una erección. BamBam sonrió ladino, foto que quedó muy bonita, él no estaba ciego y había notado perfectamente a su hyung, la forma en que lo miraba y perseguía sus labios con las pupilas, como se abultaba el pantalón con las manos en los bolsillos para disimular el calentón que le estaba dando, o sí, el pequeño sabía muy bien qué se escondía bajo los pantalones de su hyung... y lo quería para él.

"Es una bendición que Jin duerma sólo."

######### ###### #########

Habían llegado a casa más temprano de lo que esperaban, eso si consideramos que las cinco de la madrugada es temprano, poco a poco los chicos se fueron dispersando según sus antojos, era sorprendente como algunos querían ver una película con las horas que eran, pero como mañana era libre...

-¡Me pido el sofá! -gritó Mark desde el salón  
-¡Yo con él! -sentenció Jackson  
-Bueno, para mí el sillón entonces -completó JaeBum

Los chicos se tiraron sobre los asientos como si estos fueran colchonetas en vez de muebles que pueden romperse, argh, que chiquillos.

-¿De verdad os vais a quedar? -preguntó Jin Young -A estas horas...  
-Sí mamá, vamos a quedarnos y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto -interrumpió el MarkSon

Jr miró a JB pero este ya estaba zapeando por todos los canales, luego se queja de que lo ignoran, BamBam apareció y posó su mano en la cintura de su hyung.

-Venga Bolita, deja que hagan lo que quieran -sonrió -Mañana podrás decirle "Ya te lo dije"  
-¿Bolita? Mira quién fue a hablar, señor Hámster

Jr estrujó las mejillas del menor con ternura para molestar pero no hacerle daño, BamBam rió tonto mientras se dejaba hacer y eso sorprendió al mayor, no es que el pequeño reaccionara con mano abierta cuando lo hacía pero sí que rodaba los ojos o se quejaba, pero esta vez no estaba haciendo nada y Jin pudo notar lo blanditas que eran esas cachetonas, le gustaban.

-Yo me voy a dormir -bostezó el maknae - Estoy que no puedo con mi alma

Jr dejó a BamBam y se acercó al menor de todos para revolver su pelo y besar su frente tal y como hacia todas las noches, al final va a ser que lo de madre le va al dedillo, Youngjae se acercó para recibir su desorden de pelo y luego cogió al menor, no es que tuviera que cargarlo, pero con lo dormido que iba YuGyeom si al menos no lo dirigía este acabaría en el suelo.

-Buenas noches hyungs

-Buenas noches Youngjae -respondieron todos a la vez

-Duerme bien Bambi -le sonrió al pequeño

-Tú también hyung

Jr dedicó una mirada de odio a esa escena, no hacia falta que fuera tan adorable, podía ser más formal y punto, comprendía que se lo hubiera dicho después porque BamBam era más pequeño que él y obviamente no iba incluido en el hyungs, pero lo de Bambi está de más... el pequeño era suyo, ¿que acaso no lo sabía?

YuGyeom desapareció por las escaleras entre los brazos de Youngjae dejando a los mayores y a BamBam en el salón, el menor de todos se despidió de sus mayores al poco con un simple movimiento de mano, Jr ya creía que iba a ser igual para él cuando notó como los brazos de su pequeño le rodeaban con fuerza.

-Buenas noches hyung -sonrió - Soñaras conmigo, ¿si?

-Más bien con todo el desayuno que te voy a hacer mañana, almendrita

Se sonrieron con cariño y BamBam le soltó antes de subir las escaleras corriendo, Jin quedó con cara de gilipollas en medio del salón, sus amigos le miraban con interés pero este parecía no notarlos.

-Deberías decírselo -comentó Mark

-Yo creo que no se enfadará ni nada -aseguró Jackson coincidiendo con su novio

Sí, esos dos estaban juntos, ya podéis saltar de alegría porque el MarkSon es real.

-Igualmente tengo miedo -lloriqueó Jr en un puchero

-Si lo que temes es a su papá... -comenzó JaeBum -Tranquilo, no pienso hacerte nada por corromper a mi niño, aunque todos sabemos que a BamBam ya no le queda ni un pelo de inocente

-Ni siquiera los del culo -rió Jackson

-A veces eres más basto -bufó su novio

Jackson miró a Mark con sus cejas en pose te voy a comer la boca y luego lo hizo, JB retiró la mirada asqueado, ya podrían controlarse un poco ¿no? Jr sonrió por la reacción de su hyung y luego se despidió solamente de éste ya que los otros seguían besándose apasionadamente.

"Espero que no se lo monten en el sofá, ya veo a JaeBum golpeándolos con una escoba o algo".

Jin caminó directo a su dormitorio mientras desabrochaba algunos botones de su camisa, cerró la puerta con el pie y se tiró sobre la cama, sólo necesito moverse unos milímetros para notar otro cuerpo sobre el colchón, palpó un poco con sus dedos lo primero que alcanzó provocando unas ligeras y divertidas risitas, sonrió al reconocer la voz y la piel.

-¿Qué haces aquí BamBam? -sonrió mirándole

El menor se acercó a su hyung y sonrió lo más tierno que pudo, cosa natural en él, estiró su dedo indice hasta que hizo contacto con la punta de la nariz de Jr, éste siguió sus dedo quedando visco por unos segundos.

-Se te olvidó mi beso de buenas noches, hyung

-Ah, lo siento bebé. Ven aquí...

La frase quedó en el aliento de Jin Young y éste entre los labios de ambos, el de cabello almendrado se había acercado aún más mientras su hyung hablaba y en cuanto escuchó el ven no pudo evitar besarle, Jr estaba totalmente paralizado así que todo dependía del pequeño, BamBam sólo rozaba su piel temiendo que profundizar el contacto asustara a su amado hyung.

-Kunpi~~

El pequeño se sintió morir, Jin nunca lo llamaba ni por su nombre ni por un cuarto de éste, su corazón hacia volteretas por su pecho y sus mejillas cogieron un poco de color que la oscuridad no dejó ver al mayor, la mano de BamBam se posó en el pecho del otro y su rostro descendió a su cuello, Jr podía sentir millones de escalofríos por su cuerpo y la lujuría cegando sus ojos, pero no debía... ceder. Los labios del menor estaban sobre la piel del contrario dejando leves marcas que desaparecerían en una pocas horas, su saliva humedecía la piel mientras que sus dientes jugaban con ella, era tan dulce y maravillosa para su paladar, Jin Young sólo podía suspirar.

-Pequeño, todavía estás vestido -jadeó

-Lo sé

-Aún llevas algo de maquillaje y los pendientes -abrió un poco sus ojos y volvió a mirarle -Tienes hasta la cinta del cuello

-Lo sé hyung, pero es que lo he dejado todo para ti -susurró en su cuello erizando el vello del castaño -Sé cuanto te gusta cómo se ve en mí, sé cuanto te pone

Jin unicamente pudo tragar con fuerza ante sus palabras, todo lo que había dicho era verdad, una expresión de tortura se dibujó en su cara, no iba a salir vivo de allí y podía verlo claramente, el atuendo del menor mandaba pulsaciones a su entrepierna, sus palabras también, y ya no hablemos de su tacto, en sí podemos decir que todo de BamBam le ponía mal, hasta sus pestañas le resultaban seductoras.

-Kunpi~, ¿qué haces?

BamBam le miró directo a los ojos después de acariciarlos para que los abriera, deslizó su mano por todo el torso del mayor hasta alcanzar su entrepierna, las yemas de sus dedos se pasearon por aquella zona dejandole palpar como su amor comenzaba a ponerse duro por él, era una sensación maravillosa, su nariz acarició la mejilla de Jr hasta que alcanzó su oreja, la lengua traviesa de BamBam la perfiló con malévola lentitud antes de hablar.

-Hago tus sueños realidad hyung

Ya, hasta ahí habíamos llegado, BamBam había cruzado el límite y ahora debería pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Sabes, me encantaría poder pronunciar tu nombre a la perfección sin parecer un pato para poder gemírtelo al oído

BamBam sacó el rostro del cuello de Jin y miró a sus ojos, era una sensación extraña para el mayor, podía ver el alma de su bebé en esos instantes, apreciaba el deseo y el amor en la misma mirada, la alegría y la pasión en sus pupilas... se veía a sí mismo reflejado en aquellos dulces ojos.

-Tranquilo hyung, haré que te lo aprendas

Los dedos del rubio viajaron habidos hasta la camisa del castaño y desabotonó con parsimonia cada cierre, ese gesto desesperaba al mayor de una forma placentera y le provocaba una lucha heráclita, las ganas de unirse al menor contra el deseo de que ese momento fuera eterno.

-Eres tan perfecto

-¿Qué?

-Casi podrías ser Dios

Jr miró a su pequeño y le encontró hablando lentamente contra la piel de su pecho, el aliento caliente de este hacia que todas sus células se alteraran como locas.

-Tu piel es suave como la de un bebé y tiene el color como la arena de las playas vírgenes, ni blanca ni tostada

-BamBam...

La fila de botones se abrió del todo dejando su torso al descubierto y por primera vez JinYoung sintió vergüenza, ¿le gustaría a su pequeño?

-Tú cuerpo parece haber sido tallado por Miguel Ángel para presidir la sala del trono de Zeus en el Olimpo

De una forma extraordinaria el cuerpo del mayor reaccionaba ante aquellos cumplidos, sus palabras no eran eróticas o sensuales, es más, eran comentarios cultos, pero aún así le ponía la piel de gallina.

-Tu rostro parece ser la representación del ángel más bello del cielo pero también el del demonio más sexy -gruñó el menor sobre sus labios -Lo mismo me dan ganas de acunarte como de devorarte vivo

Los dedos de BamBam se enredaron en el pelo de su hyung mientras acercaba aún más sus bocas.

-Tu olor es... embriagador -aspiró - Y tus ojos son cautivantes, me encantaría pasarme la eternidad perdido en ellos

Finalmente Jr no aguantó más y unió sus labios, esta vez teniendo él el poder, primero fue un roce que aumentó de presión hasta que cada milímetro de sus bocas estaba cubierto, un ligero chasquido sonó cuando se separó para lamer los labios del menor con la punta de su lengua inquieta, su bebé separó sus labios y él los mordió antes de capturarlos entre los suyos, siempre quiso saber cómo sería tener el labio inferior de su dongsaeng, ahora lo sabía, era espectacular.  
El almendrado mordió el labio superior de su hyung haciendo que este se separara por impulso, sonrió ladino y sujetó a Jin por la barbilla antes de volver a cerrar sus labios, el mayor sintió la punta de la lengua de su pequeño acariciando la suya, todo su cuerpo tembló expectante, capturó las caderas de BamBam con sus manos y le obligó a acercarse más.

-Kunpi -suspiró jadeante -¿por qué haces esto?  
-Porque tú lo deseas

El menor volvió a buscar su boca mientras sus manos se deslizaban por esos deseados brazos retirando la ropa.

-Eso no está bien pequeño  
-¿Por qué hyung? ¿Qué hay de malo en querer hacerte feliz?

BamBam descendió por su garganta hasta el pecho del mayor y lanzó la camisa al suelo, sus dientes dejaron una marca justo sobre el corazón de JinYoung.

-He visto como me miras hyung

Jr tembló al sentir el aliento caliente sobre su húmeda piel provocando una sensación de frío que le dejaba en éxtasis.

-¿Y cómo te miro? -preguntó con dificultad al notar como la lengua del menor dibujaba algo en su pecho  
-De la misma forma que yo te miro a ti

Ya está, su corazón se había parado, aquello le había dejado agilipollado total, sus palabras habían sido demasiado para el mayor, pero entonces su mundo cayó en pedazos....

"¿Se refiere a que me mira con la misma lujuria que yo o con el mismo amor? "

Aún así no le importó, nada importaba en ese momento salvo que el menor continuaba completamente vestido, eso no estaba nada bien. Jin se incorporó al instante obligando a BamBam a sentarse sobre su entrepierna, mal calculado, ignoró esa deliciosa presión y dirigió sus manos a la chaqueta roja que sólo incordiaba ahí enmedio, más tarde, sus largos dedos se colaron por el cuello de la camiseta y la retiraron de un único tirón.

-Ahh, bebé

Mmm sí, aquello era todo lo que imaginaba, BamBam no era como Jackson o la mitad siquiera, su estómago era totalmente plano pero estaba terso, el equilibrio justo para Jr. El mayor alzó la mirada recorriendo el cuerpo del menor hasta caer en esas mejillas sonrojadas, alzó la mano y las acarició con ternura.

-Lo siento hyung, siento estar fofo -suspiró el menor -Me gustaría estar tan bien como Jackson pero... mi cuerpo parece no estar por la labor  
-Porque él es más listo que tú, monada, y sabe que a mí me gusta así

El pequeño alzó la vista y sonrió como un bobo, sintiéndose aún más avergonzado, Jr besó su frente al mismo tiempo que las yemas de sus dedos recorrían la espalda de aquel que estaba sentado en su regazo, sintió como BamBam se estremecía ante el contacto.

-Hyung, sabes que esto no va ir así ¿verdad?  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-A que yo seré el que esté debajo, soy demasiado pasivo como para ukearte  
-Bien, porque no lo querría de otro modo

Junior capturó los dulces labios del chiquitín y se tumbó lentamente, cuando el almendrado estaba perfectamente amoldado al cuerpo del castaño, éste giró dejando al menor debajo de él y suspirando entre besos, por Dios, ¿seguro que no era un sueño?  
Las manos de Jin bajaron hasta el pantalón y lo desabrochó con rapidez, la tela se deslizó muy lentamente ya que era bastante ajustada, pero finalmente acabó en el suelo dejando al menor en ropa interior.

-Aish, ¿por qué me haces esto?  
-¿El qué hyung?  
-Ser tan perfecto, si tuvieras algún defecto me sería más sencillo no desearte tanto y controlarme un pelín -explicó el mayor con indignación -No es justo señor hámster

BamBam sonrió divertido, su hyung era tan cutie que hacía correr una maratón a su corazón.

-Quítate los pantalones, Jr

"¿Me acaba de dar una orden? ¿Me ha llamado directamente faltándome al respeto?... pues sí, y cómo me ha puesto".

Jin se incorporó un poco sentándose sobre la cadera del menor, éste abrió el cierre con sus finos dedos y sonrió travieso mientras tiraba de la culturilla, Jr se alzó para que puediera bajárselo hasta las rodillas y después se volvió a tumbar para patearlos el mismo hasta que terminaron en el suelo, junto a todo lo demás.

Ambos chicos estaban en ropa interior y rieron al darse cuenta de que llevaban la del contrario, era algo común en la casa el confundir la ropa así que comenzaron a marcar la, a pesar de ello es que ambos tenían la manía amorosa (algo extraña, la verdad) de coger una prenda del otro, acababan de descubrir un punto en común entre sus locuras.  
JinYoung retomó su asiento sobre el menor y jugó con el elástico, tal vez podría hacerle sufrir un poco en compensación a esa tortuosa sesión de fotos, se inclinó para así poder deslizar sus labios por el estómago del menor parándose a jugar con su ombligo.

-Hyung -gimió BamBam -Ah, hyung, para  
-De eso nada bebé, vas a pagarme cada una de las miradas porno del photoshot  
-Lo siento hyung, perdóname  
-Ani~

Comenzó a dejar mordiscos por la zona mientras ascendía hasta su pecho, oh sí, allí estaba el punto de su interés. Jin capturó uno de los botoncitos rosados entre sus dientes y escuchó el grito ahogado de BamBam, uf eso había ido directo a su erección, continuó lamiendo y chupando mientras notaba los retortijones del pequeño bajo él, agarrándose a las sábanas con fuerza y mordiendo sus labios para retener los sonidos.

"Me encantaría tenerlo así de fondo de pantalla en el móvil".

Entonces Jr sintió una manos en su cintura, soltó la piel del menor y le miró a los ojos, BamBam estaba jadeante y un diminuto hilo de baba caía por su comisura, sus dedos tiraban torpemente de la única tela que cubría el cuerpo de su hyung.

-Anda hyung, se bueno y usa lo que guardas entre tus piernas para dejarme afónico -gruñó cuando logró bajar los boxers del mayor  
-Tus deseos son órdenes bebé

La ropa interior de Jin acabó en el suelo y entonces los ojos de BamBam apreciaron aquello que el mayor guardaba sólo para él.

-Lo de Junior no te lo pusieron por eso, ¿a qué no?  
-No sé

¡Qué levante la mano el que esté orgulloso! Jr la levantaría el primero de todos y bien alto, ahora sí que valía la pena la incomodidad que provocaba tener aquel tamaño. Sus dedos se colaron en los boxers del pequeño y los retiraron con mucha habilidad en un único movimiento, dejando así 100% desnudo a BamBam, a quien se le colorearon las mejillas al instante.

-Eres tan perfecto -suspiró JinYoung mirándole por completo -Eres tan bello que casi me da miedo tocarte...

El silencio se hizo en el dormitorio, BamBam temía que el mayor se echara hacia atrás.

-Pero luego recuerdo el diablillo que estás hecho y se me pasa

BamBam no pudo sonreír divertido, y un poco aliviado, estiró su mano buscando la de su hyung y al hallarla las entrelazó lentamente, Jin sonrió con ternura antes de mover sus manos hasta el cabecero por encima de la cabeza del menor, sus dientes bajaron hacia el cuello blanco de su bebé y capturó la cinta, de los dulces labios del pequeño escapó un ligero gemido a pesar de que sólo era tela.

-Hyung~

Jr se situó entre las piernas de BamBam con lentitud mientras acariciaba cada centímetro de piel de sus muslos, el menor se retorcia bajo las manos del mayor por todos los escalofríos que sufría, JinYoung sonrió satisfecho con su trabajo, adoraba ver esa cara en su pequeño hámster.

-Lo haré despacio, ¿sí?

Sus dedos acariciaron las redordetas cachetonas hacia los labios igualmente regordetes, los cuales les acogieron con anticipación, la lengua de BamBam envolvió los dedos de Jr y jugó con ellos. Los ojos de JinYoung observaban a esos labios y a esa lengua trabajar con una admiración que no parecía humanamente posible, pero así era la devoción que Jr tenía por BamBam.  
Movió su mano para que el menor soltara sus dedos, y así lo hizo... aunque con un poco de desgana, dirigió su mano hasta las piernas del menor y alcanzó la entrada del menor, besó su estómago lentamente hasta alcanzar su entrepierna, la lengua de Jin recorrió la longitud del menor mientras el primer dedo se colaba en el interior de éste.

-Ahh  
-Sshhh, sé que es molesto pero aguanta un poco bebé

BamBam asintió rápidamente mientras mordía su labio inferior, Jr volvió a lamer el miembro del menor intentado distraerle un poco, un segundo dedo se coló y comenzó a trabajar con esmero, a paso lento los quejidos de dolor del pequeño se convirtieron en leves gemidos de placer que sólo le provocaban al mayor más y más ansias por comenzar. Jin sacó los cuatro dedos que había colado en la estrecha entrada de BamBam y su lengua abandonó la entrepierna de éste, alzó la mirada expectante y encontró una mirada suplicante.

-Por favor hyung -jadeó el almendrado -Le necesito  
-Las ansias no son buenas, hámstercito  
-Jin Young~

Jr se sintió morir, ese tono con el que había pronunciado su nombre había sido tan porno que podría haberse corrido sólo con ello, separó aún más las piernas del contrario y se acomodó entre ellas, apretó la mano de su bebé que mantenía sobre su cabeza, la cual no había soltado nunca, sus bocas se aproximaron mientras sus pelvis se acercaba tímidamente hasta que finalmente sus cuerpos se unieron.

-Hyung, hazlo de una sola vez -pidió BamBam  
-Pero dolerá...  
-Esto es como depilarse, duele pero es mejor hacerlo de un tirón  
-¿Estás seguro?

El pequeño aisntió preparado ante lo que venía y envolvió sus piernas al rededor de la cintura del mayor para que este pudiera introducir algo más que la punta, los dedos de la mano libre de BamBam marcó con fuerza la piel de la espalda de JinYoung cuando éste entró de un solo empujón.  
El quejido del menor se escuchó a la perfección y el castaño hubiera temido por sus compañeros de no ser por el simple hecho de que su bebé era mucho más importante.

-¿Estás bien pequeño?  
-Sí hyung -dijo con dificultad BamBam antes de soltar un extenso suspiro  
-Ay, Kunpi, eres muy basto a veces, ¿ves como no debí hacerte caso?  
-Sshhh, cállate JinYoung y bésame

Jr sonrió levemente ya que seguía preocupado pero, como muy bien dijo antes, la voluntad de su hámster eran órdenes para él, así que unió sus labios en un beso lento y amoroso mientras sentía como las piernas de BamBam le rodeaban con más fuerza y las pardes internas de éste se amoldaban a su miembro.

-Te quiero, Kunpimook Bhuwakul  
-Lo... Lo lograste, hyung -sonrió el menor sintiendo las lágrimas amenazando por salir -Lo has dicho entero.... y bien  
-Te confesaré un secreto -sonrió Jin feliz de provocar tanta alegría en su bebé -He estado practicando  
-Te quiero, Park Jin Young

El amor que se sintió en aquel momento entre aquellos dos no tiene posible traducción a ningún idioma, claro que esto tal vez ya sea una forma de explicarlo, igualmente Jr no encontró palabras para decirle a su pequeño la dicha que aquello le provocaba, una idea pasó por su mente y por ello comenzó a moverse lentamente manteniéndo una mano entrelazada con BamBam y la otra acariciando su cintura. Las estocadas de Jr eran delicadas pero certeras, al principio Kunpi sólo emitía suspiros que parecían ocultar tímidos gemidos, pero poco a poco, penetración tras penetración, acabo gimiendo con total libertad transmitiendo escalofríos al mayor, quien también acabó gimiendo con fuerza.

-Ahh, pensaba que .... agr.... los semes sólo... ufff.... gruñían  
-Sí, bueno.... ahhh.... eres demasiado.... ummm.... delicioso  
-Hyung~ más rápido

JinYoung aumentó la velocidad progresivamente hasta que llegó a un punto en el que ya no podía decir con seguridad si llegaba a salir del menor o no, su mano dejaba la marca sobre la pálida cadera de BamBam mientras que la libre de éste arañaba la espalda del mayor. Ambos cogieron un ritmo que hubiera roto la cama fácilmente si fuera una litera o una débil hecha completamente de madera, menos mal que era una fuerte de metal, lo malo es que el movimiento hacía que los golpes en la pared causaran daños mayores, ambas manos de Jr se apoyaron en las rodillas de BamBam e hicieron presión para que estas se separaran más y retrocedieran para así poder llegar más profundo.

-Aww hyung, no aguantaré mucho si... Argh... sigues así

Entonces llegó el momento cumbre, Kunpi sintió una electricidad que le llegó hasta los dedos de los pies y alcanzó cada uno de sus vellos, sus dedos se hundieron con fuerza en la piel del mayor y supo que éste había alcanzado su próstata, un potente gemido escapó de sus labios regalandole la información a Jin, así pues el castaño continuó en aquel ángulo y buscando siempre el mismo lugar.

Y lo logró.

Los gemido de ambos eran como un huracán, aunque los de BamBam se escuchaban bastante más alto, lentamente el cansancio comenzó a consumirlos, aún así no pararon, JinYoung continuó su trabajo hasta que sintió como las parades del pequeño comenzaban a contraerse con fuerza, escuchó un gemido que casi podría interpretarse como un grito y notó un líquido tibio sobre su estómago, BamBam acababa de llegar al clímax y su orgasmo se hacía presente, entonces Jin notó un calor que le consumió y como el fuego inundaba cada partícula de su ser, para colmo las contracciones internas del menor no le ayudaban mucho, una ola enorme de placer llenó por completo su ser y sintió como se corría en el interior de su bebé, alzó como pudo los ojos y observó obsceno la cara de satisfacción de BamBam al sentir su corrida caliente llenarle.

-Argh, te quiero -gimió el menor  
-Yo más  
-No lo creo, yo te quiero con cada célula de mi ser  
-Pues yo -sonrió Jr -te quiero con cada átomo, Kunpi~

BamBam sonrió feliz antes de volver a unir sus labios, oh Dios, podría pasar la vida así con su hyung, era tan maravilloso. Jin salió con cuidado del menor sin romper el beso, giró para caer sobre su costado sin soltar al menor y luego lo envolvió con sus brazos, ambos se separaron cuando sintieron que la ausencia de aire comenzaba a quemar sus pulmones.

-Está bien, mi pequeño hámster, tú ganas  
-Ya imaginaba -rió el menor

BamBam y Jr se quedaron dormidos aquella noche sin darse cuenta, la fatiga simplemente los cobró sin que éstos lo notarán, durmieron abrazados y sonrientes toda la noche hasta bien entrado el día, era la primera vez que dormían tanto, los mayores entraron al cuarto al notar que mamá no se levantaba, pero cuando vieron la escenas sólo pudieron sonreír felices y echar el pestillo.


End file.
